To Be Alone With You
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: 16 year old Summer is looking for love everyone else seems to have it. So she wants it too. Maybe she'll find it in the strangest place right infront of her.
1. To Be Alone With You

_Alright soo I know that I never update anything. So Im gunna try as hard as I can to update this... if it sucks just tell me & ill stop :) _

To Be Alone With You

She fluffed up her hair again, wanting to look absolutely perfect for him. Even though they'd gone out before, she felt like today was something special. She glided the Peach Persuation lipgloss onto her lips, smacked them together and pouted into the mirror, like she did everynight before a date. The phone rang, and without looking she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Coop? Hey!"

"Hey Summer. Whats up?" Marissa ballanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder, hairspraying her golden locks and looking down at her makeup. She had picked out her outfit earlier - a white halter and a lilac mini skirt.

"Not much. I was just thinking; lifes boring."

"What?"

Summer sighed on the other line. "I don't know. Everyday's the same. We either go to a party, or go out with boys, or shop. But that's it."

"Summer, we're only 16. We have our whole lives ahead of us to do boring stuff. What are you so worried about? Anyways, I have to go. Im meeting Luke. He'll be here soon and I haven't even put on makeup. Okay? Bye." Marissa hung up, feeling bad that her friend needed her. She was obviously in denial of her social status & life in Newport.

She made her eyes smokey with purple makeup and glided on another layer of Peach Persuation. She grabbed her pearl color purse and waited downstairs for Luke.

* * *

Summer hung up the phone. She felt lonely tonight, like everybody had somebody but her. Marissa was with Luke, her Father was with the Stepmonster, Holly was with Kyle and Melanie was with Taylor.

Summer looked inside her closet. Newport beach was so superficial. All her clothes were designer, including some of last years Gucci and Prada. She had Jimmy Choo shoe's galore, a dozen juicy sweat suits and her favourite pair of shoes were Manolo Blahniks. She looked around in her closet, and found an old, empty box. She filled it up with the teeshirts & jeans that didn't fit her, and old dresses that she didn't like anymore. She staired down at her handiwork. Pretty good, but not enough. She wanted to do something that wasn't superficial and giving designer duds to poor people didn't quite seem enough. They didn't need clothes, they needed food, they needed money.

Summer sighed. She didn't know what else she could do. She picked up the box, her car keys, and headed out the door. She only knew one person who knew what to do with charity.

* * *

Seth Cohen was listening to his IPod, turned up so loud that it hurt his ears - just the way he liked it. He was laying on his bed, trying to get comfortable, staring at Captain Oats. He looked at his watch - only 2:30. Snow Patrol's lyrics were blasting through his mind. He couldn't even hear himself think.

He turned off "How To Be Dead" and went downstairs. He was dying of thirst. He was just about to pop his Dr Pepper when the doorbell rang.

"Summer?"

"What?"

"Uh. Hi."

"Is your Mom here?"

"No. She went grocery shopping with my Dad. What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too," She muttered, stepping inside.

"Come on in," Seth said sarcastically.

"I really need to talk to her. How long's she gunna be?"

"She left about an hour ago. She should be back soon."

"Can I stay here for a bit? Its like, an emergency."

"Summer you have a bag of clothes in your hands. How's that an emergency?"

"You know what? I'll just go," Summer said embarassed.

"Sorry," Seth muttered. "You can stay if you want to."

"Its okay, I can just come back later."

"No. Seriously, stay. We can play some Playstation, order some chinese."

"Playstation?"

"Its an electronic game system."

"Shut up assface, I know what Playstation is. And I bet I can whip you at it, too."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really, know tell me where it is," Summer said, ignoring the little voice in her head screaming _what the hell are you doing_.

She dropped her bag next to her shoes and followed Seth into the living room. They spent hours playing "Spyro". They didn't even notice their stomachs rumbling from lack of food - they didn't notice anything until Summers phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sum, where are you?"

"Im uh, at the Cohens."

"Why?"

"I was just looking for Kirsten. How was your date?" Summer asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh my god, Sum, it was amazing! I seriously love this boy. I'm going to marry him."

Summer rolled her eyes. She'd heard it all before, the same babble about Luke, or about Taylor, or Kyle. She honestly didn't care anymore.

"Thats great, Coop. I have to go okay? Bye." She hung up before Marissa could answer.

She looked up to see Kirsten in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Summer! How are you? You haven't been here since you were a little girl!"

Summer felt guilty, but smiled at Kirsten. "Well actually I was looking for you. Could you help me out with some charity stuff? I brought a whole bunch of clothes that I don't want anymore, and I was wondering if we have any events coming up. I'd love to start helping out."

"Ofcorse sweety! Come with me, I'll get some pamphlets. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Summer glanced at her watch. She didn't want to seem rude after asking Kirsten for help. "I'd love to."

* * *

_Whatcha think?_


	2. Under The Stars

**Thanks for all the great feedback :) Im really excited about this story, especially since I finished my COHEN! book lastnight, just watched four episodes of the OC dvds, and a new episode is on in 2 days :) **

Under The Stars

Seth brushed his teeth slowly, still mesmerized by the events earlier that day. The cinnamon toothpaste was burning his gums, so he rinsed his mouth and kept brushing, thinking back to his favourite conversation at dinner...

_"I really wanna change, you know?" Summer said, piling more noodles onto her spoon. "I just realized, this town is fake. We should be able to be friends with whoever we want to be, not have people ruled out by what our friends think. And I don't want to be part of the problem, I mean, hello? Theres so many poor people out there, people who need our help!" She paused to put the noodles in her mouth, and chew. Then, she sighed. "Am I being a total hippy or something? I mean, god. I have been this motivated to do anything for the world since I was in second grade and started cutting up plastic soda holders to save the dolphins." She rolled her eyes, then giggled. "What do you think?"_

_"I think you have a plan there, Summer." Seth said, raising his glass of water to her. _

_"But I want to do more than change _myself_. I want to change the _world

Did she really mean everything she said? Seth thought, rinsing his mouth again, spitting, and shuffling back into his room. What if she was just saying it to please his Mom, that she didn't want to change at all, and that she'd still be the same old Summer at school tomorrow? He shook his head, thinking it was rediculous, and climbed into bed. He shut off his light, said 'goodnight' to the Captain and fell asleep.

* * *

"Summer! We're going to be late! Hurry up!"

"Coop come here!"

Summer heard Marissa jog up the stairs and an exasperated "Yes?" In the doorway, so she turned to face her.

"Which looks better?" She asked, holding two tops up to her neck, one grey and low cut, the other a red halter.

"The red one, hurry up!"

"Wait, okay, so the red one. But which skirt goes better with the red one?" She held up a short, black, pleated Gucci skirt, the other a longer Miss Sixty denim skirt.

"The black one," Marissa said shortly. She watched as Summer slipped them both on, looked at herself in the mirror, and fixed her makeup.

"Okay lets go."

* * *

They were pure fashion icons. All the girls wanted to be them, and the boys just wanted them. But all Summer could think about was what she was wearing. A day earlier she had complained about poor people having nothing, and now? She was wearing the latest & greatest brands. She sighed to herself. What could she do?

Marissa giggled and Summer turned to see what was going on. Luke was watched onto her waist, kissing her neck softly, and Summer turned back around. She didn't need to throw up first thing in the morning. The bell rang, and Summer pulled her bag off the picknic table she was leaning on, and walked toward the main building, Marissa trailing behind.

"Summer!"

"Sorry," She yelled, and slowed down so Marissa could catch up.

"What do you have first period, again?"

Summer thought for a minute, then they reached her locker. She spun out her combination - 23,21,4 - and said "Bio. You?" She dug out her Biology text book and and her notebook.

"Gym. I hate it," She glanced at her watch. "I have to go. Seeya!"

Summer smiled and waved 'bye, then went into the second door on her left. She glanced around the room, and saw exactly who she wanted to. He was a lone figure, sitting by himself in the back right-hand corner of the room, right next to the built-in pencil sharpener. Perfect, she thought.

The second bell rang, and she had a seat, next to Melanie, across the room from Seth.

Summer ripped out a piece of paper, scribbled a messy "**I had alot of fun yesterday. I'll meet you at your house at 3:00. And I'll whoop your ass at something more difficult than Spiro.**" She folded the paper a few times, and then headed to Seths desk. She dropped the piece of paper on his table, and sharpened her pencil. She turned to look at him, and he smiled, and nodded, then turned back to finish copying the note.

* * *

Marissa pushed through the cafeteria line, picking up a salad, a diet soda, and a banana. Infront of her, Holly and Melanie had the same thing. Behind her, Summer was pushing to get the last salad, and the last diet Dr. Pepper. She picked up an apple, and they went to sit down with Luke and his friends. Summer opened her salad container and ripped open her caeser dressing, pouring it all over her lettuce.

"Summer! Hey!"

"Beat it, queer." She heard Luke say. She lifted her head and winced. There was Seth, with his brown paper bag and a smile plastered on his face. He didn't even seem to notice Luke standing up.

Oh, no. Luke standing up only ment one thing.

"I told you, to beat it, fag." Luke said, getting closer to Seth.

"Actually I think you said queer."

"If you heard me, then why aren't you gone yet?" Luke pushed him.

"Stop it, Luke," Marissa told him half-heartedly.

Seth got up and tried to walk away, but Luke stopped him. "Where do you think your going?"

"You told me to beat it," Seth said and tried to move around him. But once again, Luke didn't let him move.

"Move, Luke." He wispered.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Luke grabbed Seth's jaw. "Say it again."

Seth tried to jerk his face away, but Luke was too strong. "I said, say it again." Luke yelled in Seths face.

"Move." He muttered.

Luke held onto Seth's face, squeezing his jaw, punched him, and pushed his head toward the ground. "Stay where you belong, queer." Luke laughed and went back to his table. Seth got up and ran away.

"You are such an asshole, Luke." Summer said, leaving.

* * *

Summer pounded on his door, once again, and rang the doorbell. "Come on!" She muttered, and finally, the door opened, with a grim looking Seth standing in the doorway.

"H-hi." She wispered. He had a black eye and dirt in his hair. "Oh, Seth." She said, reaching up to touch his face.

Seth winced and jerked back. "Don't touch me." He muttered.

"Why are you mad at me?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"Why am I-?" Seth laughed a cold, empty laugh. "Why do you think, Summer? It was just yesterday you told me you wanted to change, you wanted to be different, you wanted to hang out with whoever you wanted to and you didn't want to be held back by your friends! And I get punched in his face just because I wanted to talk to you! That's bullshit!"

"It's not my fault you got a black eye, Cohen, you know what Luke's like."

"Yeah, I do, and so do you. You could've stopped him, you could've gone with me. I thought you wanted to be my friend." Seth said, half closing the door.

Summer placed her foot in the way, the removed it. "I do. I want to play Spiro, and eat Chinese food, and I want to pass notes in class, and.. and sleep under the stars. I want to be your friend."

"Then you need to learn what the word friend means. Im not going to be a 'secret friend', Summer, thats not how it works," He said softly, and slammed the door in her face, leaving her outside in the cold.

* * *

**Okayyyyyy did that move too fast? I like the idea of it, but I think it kinda suckss. Review & tell me :)**


	3. Hold on Tightly Let Go Lightly

sorry I havent written in like, almost a week or something. But Im writing now :).. this might be a shorter chapter, but next chapter should be long!

Hold on Tightly, Let go Lightly.

Seth looked in the mirror, tugging at one of his longer curls. He let go and it bounced back up. He smoothed out his Polo shirt,straightened his belt, and when he couldn't waist any more time, he went back to his room, grabbed his bookbag and jogged downstairs.

He was dreading today; facing Summer, facing Luke, facing the whole student body with his slightly faded black eye. He got into his moms car and drove to school, taking the long route. He cranked up his Death Cab and drove around the block until he heard the bell.

He thought about skipping class, but thought against it. He couldn't let them know he was afraid. He drove into the school parking lot, far away as he could get. He walked slowly to the doors, to his locker, and to his classroom. He held his head high as he walked to the back of the classroom, and didn't pay attention the the snickers. He started to copy the note, and tried not to look at her.. but he just couldn't help it...

* * *

Yes! He finally looked at me! Summer thought happily. She stared at his eye - poor guy - and slipped out another piece of paper.

"**Im so sorry, Seth**." She scrawled. "**Meet me for lunch**." She got up, dropped the note on his desk, and sharpened her pensil. She stared at him, as he read the note, but he never looked back at her. He just folded the note and stuck it in his pocket.

She sighed, went back to her desk, and raised her hand. "Can I be excused please?" she said to Mr.Simons and left the room once he nodded. She strutted down the hall, and into the bathroom. She washed her hands until they were read & raw. She had to do something else. She didn't want to go back into the classroom. Seeing Seth mad at her mad things so much worse - it made her upset.

She checked her makeup, straightened her clothes, and played with her hair. Finally, she went back to class - only 2 minutes left.

Seth staired at her. The bell rang and he got up, leaving for lunch.

* * *

Summer was inline for lunch. Marissa was infront of her with her usual meal of salad, water & fruit. Summer usually got whatever Marissa did - but right now she didn't feel like eating salad and water. She got a coke, a slice of pizza, and jellybeans.

"Summer, pizza? Remember - a moment on the lips, forever on the hips."

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know Coop, but right now, I don't care."

"You will later."

"I'll spend an extra half hour on the treadmil when I get home."

"Hour."

"What?"

"Just to be safe."

Summer rolled her eyes again and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Marissa yelled.

"I have a lunch date." Summer said proudly, grinning, and continuing walking. She saw Seth alone at a table already, so she slid in next to him.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Wispering so no one hears you?"

"Seth, I want to be here. And you obviously want to be here because, if you didn't, you wouldn't be waiting for me alone."

"Summer, wake up. Im always alone."

"Well.. I.. you're not ...always.." Summer sighed, she really didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, I am. Now if you'll excuse me, Im leaving."

"Seth, wait!"

"For what?"

"Me. I'm your friend. Just.. forgive me?"

Seth looked at her, and stopped walking. He stood there, so she figured he was letting her go with him. She quickly got up from the bench and walked with him. She didn't know where they were going, nor did she care. She was with him, he forgived her. They were friends.


End file.
